A Powerful Family
by eldestgal
Summary: There is another family at Hogwarts- The Espositos, second cousins of Draco... How will our story be different? *Rated T for language and mild violence/romance*


Lyra Julianne Black, daughter of Alphard and Leandrea Black, and Antony Dominic Eposito, a rich Italian pureblood heir, were childhood friends who got married. Julianne had been a Slytherin, Antony a Ravenclaw (they had both attended Hogwarts). Julianne had blonde hair and blue eyes and Antony had dark hair and olive got married when Julianne was 19 and Antony was 20, on July 3, 1976.

They had a child, Cassiopeia Marguerite, on September 5th, 1977. She had her father's dark brown eyes and olive complexion, which looked very unusual with her mother's light flaxen blonde hair.

Three years later, quadruplets graced the family of three- a girl, Cedrella Julianne, and three boys, Scorpius Antony, Cygnus James, and Orion Jerome. The three boys were identical, and looked like their father. Cedrella looked like her mother. The quadruplets were born on May 16th, 1980.

Another child was born on December 27, 1982, Leo Francis. He looked like his mother, with blonde hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. On March 20th, 1985, Bellatrix Angela was born. The little girl looked like her father, with olive skin, brown hair, and brown eyes. When she was born, the family had 7 kids: 7.5 year old Cassiopeia, 4.5 year olds Cedrella, Scorpius, Cygnus, and Orion, 2 year old Leo, and baby Bellatrix.

In September, 1988, Cassiopeia Esposito went to Hogwarts. Of course, her active tomboyish sister, 8 year old Cedrella, and her quadruplet brothers Scorpius, Cygnus, and Orion, were also begging to go. But they didn't get to. Cassiopeia cheered up her siblings by telling them that they would be able to be in the same year as the Boy Who Lived. The youngest two, 5.5 year old Leo, and 3.5 year old Bellatrix, didn't really care about Hogwarts, but they didn't want their big sister to leave. After much trial, Cassiopeia finally got to Hogwarts.

Although the family was big and large, they didn't suffer the same afflictions as the Weasley family, because they were very rich, being heirs to both the large Black fortune (since Sirius was disinherited) but also being heirs to the almost-as-large Eposito fortune. Both were roughly 15-20 billion galleons, and they earned millions yearly in investments.

At Hogwarts, Cassiopeia was sorted into Slytherin, which wasn't surprising. She was at the top of her class for first and second years, earning all O's with maybe one E maximum. In third year, she picked Ancient Runes and Arithmancy for electives. Her grade dropped to mostly O's, with up to 3 E's. Her best friends were Henry Yaxley and Anna Rowle. Other friends included Nathaniel Nott, Regina Parkinson, Teresa Davis, Joseph Bulstrode, Seth Flint, and Adrian Pucey. Adrian Pucey was in the year beneath her. She was also relatively good friend with Marcus Flint, Seth's two year older brother, who was on the Quidditch team, and was a 5th year. Most of her house and yearmates had little siblings coming to Hogwarts when her siblings were- Henry and Anna didn't, but Nate had Theodore, Regina had Pansy, Teresa had Tracey, and Joseph had Millicent.

When Cassiopeia was in her fourth year, her siblings began attending Hogwarts as well.

The day the Hogwarts train leaves… 1 September, 1991

"Cassi!" said Lyra Black Esposito, "Are you sure you've got everything? All your books, and also those gifts you wanted to bring for your friends?" "Yes, mum." said the almost 14-year-old. Despite being a little younger than the cut-off, her parents' influence had allowed her to enter Hogwarts at what was technically a year early. "Ani!" Cassi cried, remembering something. Her personal house elf apparated to her. "Yes, Mistress?" she asked, "Get me my jewelry from my room. I totally forgot it!" Ani brought it to her, and then bowed, disapparating.

"Okay, I'm ready!" said Cassi. She headed to the front room of their mansion in the English country. She smiled at her younger sister Cedrella, or Ella, and her three brothers, all of whom were grouped around a portkey. A second portkey lay to the side, forgotten. Cassi laughed. "Guys, you aren't all taking the portkey. Cygnus and Cedrella are coming on that one with me." she said, pointing to the other one. Cygnus took an affectionate farewell of his brothers. Lyra, the mother, moved to the portkey with Scorpius and Orion, and after giving one of the house-elves advice on how to care for 8.5 year old Leo and 6 year old Bellatrix, until she got back. Then, they were gone, with a familiar feeling pulsing in Cassi's stomach.

They arrived at the station. It was 10:50. Cassi spotted Henry and Anna waiting for her, and ran to them. "Hey!" she said. "Hey, yourself." laughed Henry. "C'mon, we have a compartment." Henry led them to their compartment, where they sat down, catching up with each other while waiting for the train to leave.

Meanwhile, the quadruplets had spotted Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott, and headed over to them. Mrs. Black made small talk with Lucius "Lord" Malfoy. At 10:57, Cedrella and eight boys, Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe having joined them in the 7 minutes, boarded the train, and found a compartment. Cedrella was totally at ease. She was a tomboy herself, and was good friends with Draco, Theo, and Blaise, though she had a very low opinion of Greg and Vince.

Most of the ride was spent joking and laughing, and Cedrella didn't find anything out of the ordinary when Draco put his hand on her knee and Theo around her waist. This was typical- she was best friends with them, and there were no romantic influences at work, after all, they were only eleven.

They arrived at Hogwarts, and headed to the boats. Cedrella shared a boat with her closest quadruplet, Cygnus, Draco, and Theo. They quickly found themselves in a room with all the other first years, McGonagall giving a speech which they ignored. When she turned her back, Cedrella shot a nasty look at Ron Weasley, because he was a blood traitor. Next to him, she gasped in awe as she saw Harry Potter, but she quickly looked away in disgust. He was a half-blood! Boy who lived or not, he still had dirty blood and so she was better than him!

She was pulled away from her thoughts by Theo's insistent tugging on her arm. She walked with him into the Great Hall, nervous for the sorting.

Cassiopeia sat with Henry and Anna watching the sorting. The first few were no ones, mudbloods, halfbloods and poorer purebloods. But, when they got to 'Esposito,' Cassiopeia gripped Henry's hand tight. "Esposito, Cedrella" was first. The hat scarcely touched her head before it shouted 'Slytherin.' Cassi sighed in relief- one down, three to go. Next came Cygnus. It was on his head for a long time before it shouted, "Ravenclaw."

Cassi nearly jumped. "Bloody hell!" she said, "Cygnus, a Ravenclaw? What the goddamn fuck is that hat thinking!" Henry drawled in a very Slytherin way, "Language, Cassi. Little ears." he said, pointing to the first years. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry." said Cassi. The next Esposito was Orion. He was sorted into Slytherin very quickly. Scorpius followed. He took much longer, but was eventually also sorted into Slytherin. At the Ravenclaw table, Cygnus looked unhappy, glancing over to the Slytherin table where his family was.

Cassi shot him a sympathetic smile, and then in unison, all five Espositos' wrinkled their eyebrows disdainfully at the Head Table as Dumbledore said five weird words that made no sense, one being oddment. Then they ate.

After dinner, talks were given to the first years, but Cassi was too tired to listen to them, and she fell in bed, fast asleep, about ten minutes before her siblings did.

A/N: So yeah, I should be updating my *3* other In-Progress stories. Well, this idea isn't leaving me alone so nope guess not. FYI, Draco is second cousins with the Espositos.

Please Read and Review


End file.
